Au, Au!
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, Comédia, Songfic. Duo quer muito ter um cachorrinho, mas Heero acha que ele não vai saber cuidar e não aceita. O que acontecerá nessa história? Fanfiction Reescrita 2008.


Por Leona-EBM

**Au, Au!**

OoO

"_A maior e mais verdadeira prova de amor está contida no ato diário de se aprender a conviver com alguém, doando, recebendo, compreendendo, aceitando, sendo aceito, compartilhando, apoiando, olhando, vivendo e por fim...Amando!". (autor desconhecido)_

OoO

_Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar  
Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

_OoO_

Duo e Heero estavam em uma loja de animais. Eles estavam olhando para os diversos animais que estavam presos em jaulas de metal. Duo estava brincando com alguns filhotes de cachorros, desejando comprar um para ele. Do outro lado, Heero observava os filhotes de cachorro com atenção, acariciando seus focinhos, quando eles se aproximavam.

- Heero? - Duo o chamou.

Heero estava ajoelhado no chão, brincando com um filhote de labrador, quando escutar a voz manhosa do americano atrás dele. Ele levantou sua cabeça, olhando para Duo com atenção.

- O que foi?

- Podemos ficar com um? – indagou com uma voz manhosa e um olhar pedinte.

- Não! Eu já disse que não, você não vai cuidar dele direito e depois vai acabar sobrando para mim – disse.

Heero suspirou, ele conhecia muito bem seu companheiro e sabia que Duo era irresponsável. Da última vez, Duo havia aparecido com um aquário de peixes e depois de alguns meses eles acabaram morrendo misteriosamente, envoltos por uma água imunda.

O soldado perfeito começou a sair da loja antes que Duo começasse a implorar. Ele começou a andar para fora, mas parou quando Duo postou-se na sua frente, abrindo os braços, impedindo-o de passar.

- Eu faço o que você quiser – disse num tom desesperado.

- Hum... O que eu quiser?- indagou com interesse, vendo que Duo fez um "sim" com a cabeça – Somente com três condições.

- Quais? Quais? QUAIS?- indagou, sentindo seu corpo encher-se de alegria só de pensar que Heero estava aceitando a proposta.

- Você cuidará de todas as tarefas da casa sozinho durante dois meses; Você me deixará trabalhar por três meses nos meus projetos sem reclamar; E o último, que é o melhor. Quando eu falar para você calar a boca, você irá calar. E isso por quatro meses – disse secamente.

Os olhos de Duo ficaram arregalados. Como Heero podia pedir para ele simplesmente deixar de existir? Só faltava ele pedir para Duo mudar-se para outro planeta. O americano ficou pensativo, ele olhou para o cachorrinho, depois olhou para Heero e voltou a pensar nas condições.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Heero indagou, dando um sorriso cínico em seguida.

- Eu até deixo você trabalhar nos seus projetos chatos. E eu faço suas tarefas, mas ficar calado por 4 meses é demais, Heero! – disse, indignado com aquela última condição.

- Então... negativo! – disse, chamando a atenção de Duo.

Heero ficou parado encarando os olhos violetas que olhavam carinhosamente para os filhotes presos na jaula. Por um momento Heero sentiu vontade de comprar um filhote e dar a Duo.

- "E se eu comprasse?!" – pensou, vendo o grande par de olhos violetas que estavam cheios de tristeza. Mas Heero logo chacoalhou a cabeça pondo esse pensamento para fora, tinha que sair dali antes que se rendesse ao olhar triste do americano. E Heero o fez, passando por Duo e saindo da loja.

- Heero! – Duo o chamou algumas vezes, mas Heero nem sequer olhou para trás saindo rapidamente dali.

Um longo suspiro deixou os lábios de Duo, ele voltou sua atenção para os filhotinhos que estavam brincando com seus irmãozinhos nas jaulas. Ele abaixou-se e ficou brincando com os filhotes a tarde toda, teve um que lhe chamou mais a atenção. Tinha os pelos negros com uma mancha branca na testa e seus olhos eram da cor do soldado perfeito.

- Hei! Amiguinho...- o pegou no colo observando seu olhar sonolento, e sentindo seu cheiro adocicado. Em apenas segundos havia se apaixonado pelo cachorrinho.

OoO

_E cada verso meu será  
Prá te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda minha vida_

_OoO_

No apartamento. Heero estava deitado na cama com os braços atrás de cabeça, estava relembrando o olhar carinho do americano para com os filhotes. Ele gostava de animais, e achava que eles poderiam ver o verdadeiro coração das pessoas, eram criaturas sinceras e amigas, mas não podiam ter um cachorro em um apartamento. E ainda por cima, onde o deixariam quando aparecesse uma missão?

- "Perdão, Duo. Mas isso, eu não posso te dar..." – pensou, fechando seus olhos em seguida – "eu te amo muito, e por isso não quero que sofra quando precisar se separar do seu cachorrinho. Quando você voltar... vou dizer o quanto sinto por isso, porque eu te amo" – pensava.

OoO

Duo olhou para o filhote mais uma vez, seu coração amoleceu por completo, ele sabia como era ficar a espera de ser adotado por alguma família.

- Vai querer algum meu jovem?- indagou um vendedor.

Duo olhou para o vendedor e depois para o filhote que estava mordendo seu dedo. Ele fechou os olhos e depois abriu um lindo sorriso ao sentir a língua daquela criatura envolver seu dedo.

- Eu gostaria de levar este – disse, erguendo-se finalmente, exibindo um lindo sorriso para o vendedor.

Duo pagou o valor do cachorrinho, adorando senti-lo em seus braços, e ele saiu da loja rapidamente, abraçando o corpo que tremeu levemente ao sentir o vento frio lhe acertar.

- Ah... seus olhos são tão lindinhos. Parecem com o do Heero. Será que ele se importaria se eu lhe chamasse de Hee-chan? - indagou, olhando para o cachorrinho – "Acho que Heero vai me matar" – pensou em seguida.

Duo colocou o cachorrinho dentro de sua jaqueta, e começou a caminhar de volta para o apartamento, que ficava próximo dali. Quando chegou no apartamento, Duo abriu a porta da sala e entrou lentamente, olhando para os lados com atenção, sentindo medo de encontrar Heero.

No quarto. Heero abriu os olhos lentamente, nada passava desapercebido por ele. Ele era um soldado muito bem treinado. Ele sentou-se na cama rapidamente, olhando para a porta do quarto.

Heero chamou o americano algumas vezes, mas não ouviu nenhuma resposta. O piloto japonês levantou-se e começou a caminhar até a sala, não encontrando ninguém. Enquanto isso, Duo correu até a área de serviço e escondeu o cachorrinho em uma caixa de papelão.

- Fique quietinho! – implorou para o filhotinho, que começou a brincar com um pregador de roupa que estava dentro da caixa. Duo deu uma última olhada pro filhote e correu para sala.

_OoO_

_Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar  
Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que esta ausência tua me causou_

_OoO_

Duo apareceu na sala, abrindo um sorriso para Heero. Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio.

- Por que demorou tanto? Já são nove horas. já comeu alguma coisa? – indagou, vendo a face suada do americano. Heero deu alguns passos na sua direção, aproximando-se – "Não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você. Sua ausência me deixa tão triste apesar de saber que logo voltaria" – pensou em seguida.

- Eu estava dando umas voltas – disse, caminhando até a cozinha que ficava junto com a sala, pois era um apartamento pequeno. Duo abriu a porta da geladeira pegando uma garrafa de iogurte.

Heero ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da área de serviço, ele notou que a porta estava aberta.

- Não deixe a porta da área de serviço aberta, está ventando muito – disse, começando a caminhar na direção da porta.

Duo simplesmente cuspiu o iogurte que estava bebendo e chamou Heero que parou de andar, olhando para Duo, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. Duo sorriu de canto, aproximou-se de Heero, tocando no seu rosto, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do piloto japonês que sorriu de canto com a carícia. Depois ele foi até a porta, fechando-a rapidamente.

Outro barulho chamou a atenção de Heero, ele ficou incomodado. Afastou Duo com um braço e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente, mas a porta logo foi fechada pela mão de Duo, que tratou de empurrar Heero na parede da cozinha, inclinando-se para frente, fechando sua boca na de Heero, deixando sua língua adentrar por aquela cavidade quente e úmida, sentindo os braços de Heero envolverem seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos por seu dorso.

Duo separou-se quando não ouviu mais nenhum barulho do lado de fora, ele olhou para Heero que estava com um olhar apaixonado.

- Nossa, que beijo! – Heero comentou, após terminar o beijo, olhando para a face de Duo.

- É... faz tempo que... não nos beijamos assim...- disse, rindo baixinho em seguida, ele estava nervoso.

Heero achou estranha a reação de seu namorado, mas adorou. Fazia tempo que eles não se beijavam daquele jeito. A mão de Heero fechou-se no braço de Duo, começando a puxá-lo para a sala, jogando Duo no chão com delicadeza. Heero ajoelhou-se em seguida, ficando no meio das pernas de Duo.

- Eu fiquei com fome agora – disse, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do americano, beijando a região.

- Hei! – Duo o chamou, olhando para o lado, vendo que seu iogurte estava jogado no chão, ele esticou o braço a fim de tentar pegá-lo, mas estava muito longe. Se Heero estava com fome, um bom iogurte o faria sentir-se melhor.

Heero puxou os braços de Duo, prendendo-os acima da cabeça do americano, inclinando-se para frente, dizendo num sussurro:

- Eu vou comer agora...

- Esse papel é meu – disse baixinho, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar com aquela frase. Ele soltou-se e puxou a mão de Heero na sua direção, beijando-a, para depois chupar seus dedos sedutoramente.

Heero sorriu, fechando seus olhos por um segundo. Ele começou a passar sua mão pela coxa de Duo, apertando-a com força, mostrando seu desejo, querendo possuir aquele corpo como há tempos não fazia. Entretanto Heero parou com o que fazia ao ouvir um barulho vindo da área de serviço, ele olhou para trás, pronto para ver o que era.

- Heero? – Duo o chamou.

- Eu já venho... – disse, começando a se levantar. Porém Heero não conseguiu fazer o que queria, Duo sentou-se no chão e abraçou o tronco de Heero. Duo atacou os lábios de Heero, lambendo sua boca com voracidade.

Heero estava ofegante e estava começando a achar muito estranho o comportamento de seu namorado.

- O que deu em você? – indagou em seguida.

Duo sorriu amarelo e começou a dar vários beijos na face de Heero, enquanto falava:

- Nada... eu... só estou com saudades... de você.

Os pensamentos de Heero foram desviados para Duo novamente, sentindo seu corpo comer a pegar fogo novamente. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo de Duo, apertando-o indiscretamente, indo na direção de seu pênis, começando a massageá-lo pela calça jeans.

Duo soltou um longo e prazeroso gemido por seus lábios. E Heero se sentiu motivado ao ouvi-lo gemendo daquele jeito. Heero retirou sua regata verde jogando-a para trás, exibindo seu físico perfeito, voltando a cobrir o corpo de Duo, afundando sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

De repente, Heero ouviu outro som estranho, ele sentou-se no abdômen de Duo e olhou para trás, fazendo a menção de se levantar novamente. Mas Duo foi mais rápido, ele puxou Heero para baixo, fechando suas pernas na cintura de Heero, prendendo-o. Nesse movimento, Heero acabou se desequilibrando, caindo em cima de Duo, machucando ambos.

Heero apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos, olhando para Duo que estava com os olhos arregalados. Definitivamente Duo estava muito estranho.

- O que deu em você, Duo? – indagou, esperando uma resposta plausível, mas Duo apenas lhe sorriu amarelo.

- Eu estou impaciente com você, Heero. Eu quero você, agora! – disse, alargando seu sorriso.

Heero sentiu seu corpo começar a pegar fogo novamente com aquelas palavras. Um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se nos lábios de Heero, ele já estava pensando em como deixaria Duo louco.

Ambos despiram-se rapidamente, suas mãos estavam impacientes. Heero deslizou sua boca pelo mamilo de Duo, começando a sugá-lo, e com a outra mão começava a massagear o sexo do americano, que gemia baixinho com os toques de Heero. A boca de Heero continuou a deslizar indo até o pênis de Duo.

Sua língua deslizou pela extensão de seu pênis antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro para começar a chupá-lo com força, pressionando sua boca, fazendo a sucção ficar mais apertada e prazerosa para o americano que gemia baixinho.

Com muito esforço, Duo ergueu seu tronco, sentando-se novamente, vendo seu membro entrando e saindo da boca de Heero, que o olhava enquanto o chupava, sem pudor algum.

O corpo de Duo começou a tremer em leves espasmos de prazer que aumentavam à medida que a língua de Heero envolvia seu pênis. Heero abriu mais as pernas de Duo e intensificou os movimentos, chegando a machucar Duo com sua agressividade, mas o americano nem conseguiu pestanejar.

Heero sorriu de canto quando sentiu o líquido quente de Duo adentrou por sua boca, ele olhou para cima vendo a expressão extasiada do americano que estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando sua trança grudar no suor de seu dorso. Heero levantou-se e puxou a nuca de Duo na sua direção, beijando-o enquanto abraçava seu corpo.

A língua de Heero deslizou por toda aquela extensão, até parar no meio de suas nádegas. Heero fechou os olhos e puxou a bunda de Duo em sua, lambendo todo seu interior, passando sua língua por cada canto, desejando adentrar naquele corpo o quanto antes.

Heero posicionou seu membro na entrada de Duo e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Duo ele gemeu alto quando sentiu a glande do pênis de Heero adentrar no seu corpo. Ele parou de repente, sentindo seu corpo arder. Heero colocou suas duas mãos na cintura do americano e começou a segurá-lo, enquanto o penetrava.

Duo gemia cada vez mais alto, enlouquecendo Heero, que estava amando ver aquelas expressões de dor e prazer na face de Duo. De repente, Heero ouve um som mais alto vindo da área de serviço.

- MAS QUE DROGA – gritou, se desconcentrando, olhando para trás.

- Termine isso logo, pois eu não agüento mais – Duo pediu, puxando a cabeça de Heero, olhando-o nos olhos. Heero começou a desconfiar que algo estava estranho no ar, e que Duo estava mentindo para ele. Mas por quê?

- Duo, o que você está aprontando? Por quê está agindo desse jeito? – indagou.

- Na... nada Heero, eu só estou com saudades de você... e você saiu tão tristonho da loja que eu pensei em alegrá-lo!

Heero não acreditou em uma só palavra, mas primeiro iria terminar o que começou, pois seu baixo vente pedia por alívio. Depois iria descobrir tudo, mas antes iria castigá-lo para que não mentisse mais para ele.

Heero começou a tatear o chão, encontrando o final da longa trança do americano, desfazendo-a em seguida. Heero puxou seus cabelos soltos com força para trás, e entrou com tudo no americano.

- Ahhhh! HEERO! - Gritou alto ao sentir seu cabelo ser puxado daquela maneira - Meu cabelo!!- reclamou. Seu cabelo era seu xodó, quando viu alguns fios cor de cobre espalhados pelo tapete começou a dar seus escândalos.

- Heero como você p... – Duo tentou reclamar, mas foi interrompido por um beijo de Heero. A mão de Heero começou a masturbar Duo com força enquanto o beijava, mas ele logo parou, apertando a cabeça de seu membro para que ele não ejaculasse.

Duo sentia que seu corpo pegava fogo, seus cabelos estavam presos pelas mãos de ferro do japonês, não podia ejacular e nem gritar, pois o beijo impedia.

Após entrar com tudo novamente, Heero ejaculou finalmente, soltando o membro de Duo, voltando a massageá-lo, e não demorou a Duo gozar em suas mão, gemendo mais alto.

- Sai...de cima de...de mim!- Duo gritou, e empurrou Heero com as últimas forças que tinha pro lado.

- Você mereceu por mentir para mim - Heero disse secamente. Ele deitou de barriga para cima, olhou pro americano, que estava magoado.

- Se você quiser me castigar! Castigue-me de outra forma!!- disse.

Duo levantou-se e começou a se vestir, ele colocou sua calça jeans. Heero colocou sua calça jeans e sua regata verde. Duo estava aproximando-se de sua camiseta, mas não a pegou, pois um barulho alto veio da área de serviço, chamando a atenção de Heero que desta vez não ia deixar de verificar.

Os dois se encaram, Duo resolve ir à área de serviço primeiro, olhando para a bagunça que aquele filhotinho havia feito em tão pouco temp. Heero apareceu logo atrás e bufou ao ver o filhote correndo pela área com sua meia na boca.

- Eu não disse para você ficar quietinho? – Duo indagou, e olhou pros olhos sonolentos do cachorrinho, que ainda estava com a meia de Heero na boca.

Duo pegou o filhotinho na mão e retirou a meia de Heero de sua boca com certa dificuldade e depois saiu, passando reto por Heero, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Duo, Eu disse que não – Heero disse, acompanhando Duo pelo apartamento, vendo que ele sentou-se no sofá com o cachorrinho no colo.

- Olha como ele é lindo!- comentou, olhando para a carinha daquele cachorrinho que fazia seu coração derreter.

_OoO_

_Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar  
Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

_OoO_

Heero suspirou e indagou:

- Duo. E quando tivermos missões? E quando sairmos? Onde ele vai ficar, hein? Não pode...

- Existem hotéis para cães, por acaso já ouviu falar?- sorriu.

- Está certo! – disse com cabeça baixa, ele foi vencido, ele foi até o americano e pegou o filhote no colo – e você irá cumprir com as minhas condições. Vá lavar as roupas! - disse, apontando para a área se serviço.

Duo olhou com preguiça pro balde de roupa suja que estava no canto da sala, e como havia pegado um cachorrinho tinha que cumprir as três condições postas pelo piloto Wing no começo.

- Estou indo – disse com um tom desanimado, pegando o balde de roupa suja e caminhando até a área de serviço.

Heero pegou o cachorrinho no colo, passando seu nariz por seu focinho. Heero sentou-se no sofá e colocou-o em seu colo, observando-o com atenção, acariciando sua cabecinha lentamente.

- Vai se chamar Wing! – disse baixinho – "Espero que você fiquei feliz, Duo. Eu quero te fazer feliz" – pensou em seguida.

Heero abriu um sorriso de canto. O dia havia rendido pelo menos. Havia passado um momento maravilhoso com seu amado americano e ainda por cima tinha um novo amiguinho na casa.

- Agora fique aqui, Wing. Pois eu preciso comer minha sobremesa... – Heero sussurrou para o cachorrinho, colocando-o no chão novamente, vendo que ele começou a correr pela sala.

- "Agora... onde eu havia parado?" – pensou, caminhando até a área de serviço, onde Duo estava jogando a roupa suja na máquina. O americano parou com o que fazia quando sentiu os braços de Heero envolveram sua cintura, pressionando seu corpo contra a máquina de lavar.

- Eu ainda não provei minha sobremesa – comentou, num sussurro.

- Hum... então vem pegar – disse, virando seu corpo, ficando de frente para Heero que lhe beijou a boca apaixonadamente.

OoO

_Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu por toda minha vida_

(E u sei Que Vou Te Amar, Fagner Composição: Chico Buarque e Tom Jobim)

_OoO_

_O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem.  
(Saint-Exupèry)_

_OoO_

Fanfiction feita em: 2003

Reescrita em: 16/7/2008

Essa fanfiction saiu de um jogo no MSN com a Karonny. A história foi criada por ambas; e a narração e transformação em uma fanfiction foram feitas por Leona-EBM.

gotasdegelo(arroba)

Leona-EBM


End file.
